I've Waited
by BringBackRivergron
Summary: Dianna Agron's wedding has just been crashed and she isn't complaining. Bad summary but read to find out more.


I've Waited

_Chapter 1_

For most women, today is the most special day of their lives. Today should be the day that I've been waiting for my whole entire life. Today should be the day I've been dreaming about ever since I was in first grade. But somehow it just doesn't feel right.

"Di, it's timmmeeeee!" An excited Lea ran into the room and stopped when her eyes fell on me. "Oh my goodness, Di you look stunning." Lea being my brides maid was the one who helped me choose the dress. She stood there starring in awe as I smiled politely.

"Thanks..." I said. "Let's go, your dad's getting restless and everyone's ready to see you walk down that aisle," she replied. With a small giggle she turned and skipped out the door. I turned to face the full length mirror one last time and took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

I squeezed my dad's arm as we slowly walked towards the end of the aisle. I faced forward as I feel the stares of my family and friends all around me. My mom sat at the front row with tears streaming down her face. She gave a big smile when she saw me and dabbed the corners of her eyes. Behind her sat Lea who held a thumbs up and grinned from ear to ear when she saw me along with the whole cast of Glee, except for one person.

"Do you, Christopher Chace Crawford take Dianna Elise Agron as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" asks the priests.

Chace grins at me and without hesitating says, "I do."

I looked into his eyes that starred back at me with sincerity and certainty. His blue eyes darkened until suddenly I feel myself getting lost in the longing brown eyes of...

"Dianna?" I blinked and I was looking at Chace's face again. "Huh?" I looked at his furrowed eyebrows with a confused look on my face. He let out a big sigh, "This is the part where you say 'I do', Babe."

I turned to my right to look at all the people who have come here today to celebrate my wedding. My eyes fell on my mom and dad who gave me a smile and a small wave. I looked behind them to see Lea give me another thumbs up will Chris Colfer snap a picture with his camera.

I turned back to Chace and took a deep breath. _I can do this, _I told myself, _It's now or never._ "I - "

"WAIT!" A voice rang out from the other end of the aisle, "DI, DON'T SAY IT!"

I quickly turned towards the voice, and there she was. Naya Rivera was bent over with her hands on her knees and her chest heaving. I threw down the flowers in my hands and ran towards her. She caught me as I fell into her arms and held me tightly against her body. "I almost came to late," she panted. I looked into her eyes and realized that these were the brown eyes I've been searching for ever since two years ago.

A hand yanked my arm and spun me around. I came face to face with Chace's angry glare. "Care you explain, _Babe?_" he asked with sarcasm.

I felt everyone's stares on me as I look from Naya to Chase. "I thought you declined the invitation," I finally mumbled to Naya.

"At first I didn't want to come. But then HeMo convinced me to, telling me that this is my last chance so I had to come." Naya replied. She looked at Chace, "I'm sorry to crash your beautiful wedding... wait, no I'm not, your security guards gave me a hard time."

Chace just kept on glaring as Naya continued, "I think you and Di need to talk some things through because it can't possibly be only me who sees that this isn't what she really wants."

The crowed to my left and right let out a loud gasp. Chace turns towards me with a confused look on his face. "Babe, I just don't understand... what's going on? What is she saying...?"

I looked to the ground and quietly told him, "I'm sorry Chace... I should've been honest with you from the beginning but I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"What? What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me _on our wedding day_?" His face turned from confused to angry in a mere second and I grabbed Naya's hand for support. Tears start spilling from my eyes as I look at his hurt expression, "I'm sorry," I said. I quickly turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just walk out on me without an explanation?" His angry voice rang out from behind me. "You will regret this, Dianna Agron. I will make you pay."

I yanked Naya's arm and ran as fast as I can. No one stopped me as I raced out the door and into the busy streets of Paris.


End file.
